Egg Witch
The '''Egg Witch' (Huevo Brujo in Spanish) is a desert shaman and the main antagonist of the 2009 animated Mexican film Another Egg and a Chicken Movie. He was voiced by Mexican voice actor Dario T. Pie. Personality The Egg Witch is an egg-shaped stone who masters all the magic from pre-Hispanic Mexico. In the movie, he captures a chicken named Toto for it needs its heart to cast a spell. He is fraudulent, manipulative, ambitious, grumpy, cruel, and lonely, so he doesn't like dealing with people. History The Egg Witch is malevolent because it feeds on the negative energy of people, because it is used as a healing talisman by the warlock desert, it's the head of a band of Buzzard Eggs and others as ostrichs, so who they fear and respect for their dangerous powers, whenever the sorcerer egg needs of an object to use for their spells, the Buzzard Eggs are responsible for collecting them, while Ostrich Eggs are well as his bodyguards, in the story of the movie, he wanted the heart of toto to also feel like a living being with emotions, he hired murderers Scorpion Eggs, who would be responsible to catch Toto, also he is proven that he can revive the eggs who were shredded, turning them into zombies. The Egg Witch later comed with his army of Zombie Eggs to defeat the heroes, but the Scorpion Eggs killed all of the Zombie Eggs as a favour from the heroes for saving them from freezing. The witch would later attack with his lizard pet who quickly turns on him. Later on The Egg witch's chains were wiren to the rocket by the two heroes, sending him flying into the sky. He was killed in the explosion of the fireworks. Gallery Egg Witch and minions poster.jpg|Egg Witch and his minions poster Brujo.jpg|Huevo Brujo brujo screenshot.jpg brujo wallpaper.jpg Brujo wallpaper 2.jpg Huevo brujo 6001-600x450.jpg|Huevo brujo poster Huevo_brujo.jpg|Egg Witch promotional poster Huevo Brujo, Manotas, and Patotas.jpg|Egg Witch with his minions Manotas and Patotas Brujo2.jpg|Egg Witch's first appearance Brujo with his spell book.jpg|Egg Witch with his spell book brujo and henchmen.jpg|Egg Witch and his henchmen Huevo brujo.png|Egg Witch Egg Witch and Toto.jpg|Egg Witch about to hurt Toto Brujo and his Scorpion Eggs army.jpg|Egg Witch and his Scorpion Eggs army Egg Witch and Scorpion Egg.jpg|Egg Witch and a Scorpion Egg brujo and zombies.png|Egg Witch resurrects the Zombie Eggs huevo brujo angry stare.jpg|Egg Witch's angry stare brujo evil grin.jpg|Egg Witch's evil grin brujo defeat.jpg|Egg Witch's death Trivia *It is based on the mexican sorcerers of Catemaco culture, because their appearance has certain similarities with masks and other accessories used in their rituals. *Throughout the franchise of films produced by company Huevocartoon, it is considered the most powerful villain of the saga, because of its unlimited powers. **However, the Egg Witch is more vulnerable to all kinds of attacks, so in the third film the Bakivoide is considered most powerfull, because of its huge size and incredible strength. *It is the only main villain to die in the movies from Huevocartoon, because this was devoured by Cuache in the post credits of the movie. *Is one of the characters who is part of the fan-fictions of Deviantart user adriana4ever. Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Nameless Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Evil Creator Category:The Heavy Category:Monsters Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty